Document FR-A-2786445 describes a device for fixing a movable seat to a floor of a motor vehicle.
A dashboard of a motor vehicle generally comprises a support beam whose ends and intermediate portion comprise means for engagement with corresponding zones of the chassis of the vehicle.
Currently, the engagement means used are constituted by screw type mechanisms which are suitable for co-operating with nuts of the chassis.
However, it is found that using those screws poses a given number of disadvantages, in particular in terms of difficulties involving access thereto.
In order to bring about the fixing of the dashboard to the chassis of the vehicle, assembly operators must have access to those screws so that some elements of the dashboard must, for example, be disassembled then re-assembled once the dashboard has been fixed to the chassis.
Furthermore, such screw type systems can also pose a given number of disadvantages in particular in terms of taking up any assembly clearances.
Therefore, the problem addressed by the invention is to overcome those problems.